


and a strange girl

by perfectlyrose



Series: a young mountain and a strange girl [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: John's still searching for the perfect time to pop the question.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fardareismai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/gifts).



> And here we are at the end of the series! Thank y'all so much for going on this ride with me and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> eleventh and final story in the "a young mountain and a strange girl" series // as always, inspired by the song "Strange Girl" by The Zolas
> 
> Set a couple of weeks after "a young mountain"
> 
> also as always, dedicated to the wonderful and lovely Wheel because not only do I love her tons but she provided the original prompt that grew into this series and today _happens_ to be her birthday! ♥♥

John jogged the last few meters to the door of the building that housed his and Rose’s flat. Class had run late today and he’d had to stay after to talk with his professor on top of that. He was in charge of the Master’s program that John was staying on for another year to pursue and John had a few more questions for him even though he’d already been accepted into the program.

Only a few more weeks until graduation. John patted the pocket of his jacket that housed the ring he’d bought for Rose a couple of weeks ago now. It was practically burning a hole in the leather with how badly he wanted to give it to her but he still hadn’t figured out  _ how _ .

He was jittery with nerves even though he wasn’t planning on proposing tonight so he forewent the lift and took the stairs up to the fourth floor. He quickly unlocked the door and walked inside, dropping his bag on the floor just inside the door.

“I’m going to hope that the food I smell doesn’t mean you were cooking,” he called, smile already forming on his face as he wandered towards the kitchen.

“Oi, rude!” Rose exclaimed, turning around to face him, exaggerated scowl on her face.

He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers in a quick hello, lingered there to press a few butterfly kisses to the corners of her mouth until she smiled.

Rose pushed lightly on his chest and he reluctantly stepped back, still smiling soppily down at her.

“The smoke alarms aren’t going off so I think you can tell I wasn’t cooking anything,” she said. “Picked up Thai on my way home. Thought I was gonna have to reheat it since you didn’t make it home at your usual time.”

John shrugged. “Class ran over. I would’ve texted if I was going to be much later.”

He looked past her to the table that was set with the takeout containers and a couple of candles.

“Special occasion I don’t know about? Pretty sure I didn’t forget an anniversary.”

“Maybe it’s just my turn to surprise you with a date night,” Rose said,  fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

She was nervous about something but John let it go for now, she’d tell him when she was ready and he was honestly starving after his day of classes.

“Alright then, date night it is,” he agreed gesturing towards the table.

John pulled out her chair for her and then sat on the other side of their small kitchen table, ready to tuck in. They chatted about their final projects and John couldn’t help but smile as Rose got so excited telling him about the painting she was close to finishing that she stopped eating entirely so she could use her hands as she talked. The tension was draining from her shoulders as she talked about the colors she’d chosen and the way it was all coming together exactly the way she wanted it to for once.

Once they were both done eating and had thrown the empty takeout containers in the trash and blown out the candles, they moved to the couch, curling up together.

Rose snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest.

“You gonna tell me what had you all wound up when I got home?” he asked nuzzling into the top of her head. “You looked nervous about something.”

Rose was silent for a long moment and John’s heart tripped over itself as he started to worry that something was actually wrong.

“Bit nervous, yeah,” she finally said with a tiny huff of a laugh. “Not sure I’m going about this right at all.”

“Going about what, right?” His heart was in his throat at this point. Rose always had a way of surprising him and right now he had no idea what was about to come out of her mouth.

Rose sat up and swung her leg over his lap so she was straddling him and looking him straight in the eyes. “This,” she said, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

John’s hands instinctively found their place on her hips as he returned the kiss. Rose pulled back and rested her forehead against his, eyes still closed.

“You’re always going about kissing me the right way, Rose Tyler,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, but that was just the start.” She pulled back and looked at him again. “Did you mean it when you said you were going to stay with me no matter what?”

“Course I did.”

“Forever?”

“Forever,” he affirmed, thinking of the ring that was right under where her hand was resting on his chest.

“What would you think about marrying me then, Doctor? Making it official?” Rose asked, wobbly, nervous smile on her face.

John’s answering smile was brighter than anything. Trust Rose to beat him to the punch. “I think that sounds fantastic.”

“So, that’s a yes?”

“Definitely a yes.”

Rose leaned forward to kiss him again, their teeth clacking when neither of them could stop smiling.

John pulled back from the kiss this time, ignoring the way Rose pouted at him.

“In fact, I was thinking the same thing.” He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and fished out the ring.

He held out the ring, smile still on his face. “Went and got it a couple weeks ago but hadn’t decided how to ask you yet.”

“Daft man, you could’ve asked me any time and I always would’ve said yes,” Rose said, eyes sparkling as they darted between his face and the ring.

“Wanted it to be perfect,” he said. “And this is perfect.”

Rose held out her hand and he slid the ring on, taking a moment to admire the way the glittering blue and white stones looked on her finger.

This time when their lips met in a kiss, neither of them pulled away for a long time to come as they celebrated another milestone in their forever together.


End file.
